Steven Biohazard
by acerjoestar
Summary: a few years passes during the diamonds had made peace among the universe, however Steven heard about a news of Bizarre murder cases have recently occurred in Raccoon City. Steven and Crystal Gems needed to investigate what was going on... however their investigation will turn into a nightmare... if they can survive this nightmare..


**Chris Redfield** (narrating): Alpha team is flying around the forest zones situated in north-west Raccoon City, where we are searching for the helicopter of our compatriots - Bravo team, who disappeared during the middle of their mission.

**Man on radio**: Have you found them yet?

**Brad Vickers**: No. Not yet, no.

_Scene cuts to a news report and murder investigation photographs._

**Chris** (narrating): Bizarre murder cases have recently occurred in Raccoon City. There are outlandish reports of families being attacked by a group of about ten people. Victims were apparently... eaten. The Bravo team was sent in to investigate; but we lost contact.

_Scene cuts back to the helicopter._  
**Jill Valentine**: Look, Chris!

_Scene cuts to the shoulder-cam of Joseph Frost as he investigates Bravo team's helicopter._

**Chris** (narrating): Bravo team's helicopter was a derelict...

**Chris** (narrating): Save for the remaining body of Kevin.

_Scene cuts to Alpha team searching the forest._

**Chris** (narrating): We continued our search for the other members, but it turned into... a nightmare.

*(Changes to the headset cam of Alpha member Joseph Frost. It displays [Joseph.F] in the upper-left corner, [*REC] in the upper-right corner, and [07/24/98] in the bottom-left corner. The helicopter is wrecked; Joseph breaks open the door, and we see that the side-window is broken. There's also a hole in the main windshield.)*

**Chris**: Come on!

*(The viewpoint switches to a nameless something in the woods... it appears to be rotating around the members of the Alpha Team, watching them... We then switch back to Joseph's headcam view. He is breathing heavily. We then see Jill in front of him, walking towards the camera. Joseph turns around and investigates something by the tree behind him… He walks cautiously towards it and hears a growl. He panics and looks around, his shotgun at ready. After a few silent moments, he decides he's in the clear and lets out a sigh of relief. We then see from the viewpoint of something charging at the hapless STARS member, and we see the look of terror on his face as—something—bares its fangs and jumps atop him. A shotgun blast is heard, and all the STARS members turn and look in its direction. From Joseph's headcam, we see that they are some type of disgusting-looking dogs. He tries to shoot them with his shotgun, but he only gets off two more rounds before his headset comes off and we see his legs off camera and his screams as he is devoured alive by the mutant dogs. A splotch of blood makes its way onto the camera... All this time, Jill has been shooting at the dogs as well. Her pistol is empty, but she keeps on pulling the trigger as she stares at the spectacle before her. Four of the dogs are eating Joseph while he still screams. As the screaming stops, one of the dogs, still chewing Joseph's flesh in its mouth, turns around and notices Jill. She staggers back slowly and falls while the dog jumps at her. Luckily, Chris guns it down, leaving a surprised Jill with a spot of blood on her face.)*

*(He takes hold of Jill and runs just as the other dogs notice what's going on. As the pair runs, they look up and notice the helicopter flying away.)*

**Chris**: Hey, Brad! Where the hell's he going!?

*(The dogs seem to be catching up now, and Chris turns to brace himself for the impact of a dog jumping at him. Everything slows down, and a gunshot rings through the air, bringing down the creature.)*

**Wesker**: Chris, this way!

*(Chris and Jill run past Wesker, as the Alpha Leader fires three rounds at the dogs. He moves off-screen, and Barry is seen firing his mighty Colt Python at the dogs. He fires off three shots; the second one hits a dog, instantly killing it. They all run towards the house, and Chris, Wesker, and Barry each fire one more shot at the dogs.)*

**Barry Burton**: Damnit!

**Chris**: Head for that mansion!

*(We see a running view of the huge, eerily-lit mansion ahead of them, and then the pursuing dogs behind as the screen fades to black...)* 


End file.
